Fantasy or RealityNaruto
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: My friends and I go to the Naruto world. What havoc could we cause?
1. Chapter 1

-1Fantasy or Reality-Naruto

Descriptions

Sora- long blackish blue hair. Wears black baggy pants and royal blue tank top. She is the second prodigy. The Phoenix God is sealed within her. Her father is the Fourth Hokage making Naruto her half brother. She is usually calm. Very smart.

Aiyana- long black hair with red streaks. Wears a red skirt that goes two inches to her knees, and a red strapless top. She has a black robe (like the Akatsuki, but without the clouds. For now.) She has a four tailed wolf demon in her. Calm and smart most of the time.

Yabi- mid-length bond hair with green streaks. Black and gray top like Tenten's. forest green baggy pants. She has the two tailed demon cat in her. She is hyper and well hyper.

Etsu- short red hair with black streaks. Her outfit is similar to the one Temari wore in the chuunin exams, but black with netting. She has the three tailed bird demon inside of her. She loves to cause pain as much as Gaara!

Komishi- (APPERS IN LATER CHAP) Has silver hair with red streaks. Wears A black kimono with white flowers. She has the 10 tailed white tiger sealed inside her. She is a little weird, but when you get to know her she can be the best friend you'll ever have.

Kokoro: I have medium long black hair always in two low braids. um.. I'm 5'3 in height. I'm not to fat nor to skinny like a stick, I'm punk rocker but not tat much of a punk. 0 I like making people laugh and stuff... um.. I'm very clumsy (sp?) and I like punching people. 'its a habit. The black/dark dragon of yin and yang is seals inside her!

Ryu- one of my characters! he was created for a special reason. this is what he looks like. if you want to know his personality he's a lot like Itachi! The White/light dragon of yin and yang is sealed inside of him!

thoughts

_Demons speaking_

SAE Sora, Aiyana, Etsu.


	2. Chapter 1: The Vampiresses Live

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

"Etsu start talking! Yabi shut the hell up! You hyper active moron! Aiyana quit playing with those!" yells Sora.

"All of you shut the hell up** NOW**!" exclaims Etsu.

"How are we going to get four tickets in less than one hour? The plane to Japan leaves in 55 minutes!" Aiyana yells in panic.

"Looks like we are going to have to go to plan B find and kill." said Sora.

"Finally I get to hurt some poor soul!" Etsu says overjoyed.

"Yes! Let the fun now begin! " yells Yabi.

"Hyper much! But I agree, it's been a while since our last kill. I mean we haven't been able to taste blood in a while." states Aiyana.

"That is probably why we all feel bad. I mean vampires are suppose to drink blood every seven days and it's been eight days so far." Sora tells them.

"Well lets go get something to eat and take their tickets!" says Yabi.

"Sounds fun and tasty!" Etsu said.

"First let's finish packing." five seconds later, "Now we can go!"

IN A DARK ALLY

(AND FROM HERE ON OUT I AM PUTTING THE NAME THEN WHAT THAT PERSON SAYS SO DEAL WITH IT!)

Stranger: "No please! I'll give you the tickets! Just please don't kill me!

Sora: "Put all four tickets down and slowly back away."

Stranger: "O.K." he puts the tickets down and slowly backs away before turning and running for dear life.

Yabi: "Aw! Come on! You just let our lunch get away!"

Sora: "I know, I just thought you all would like to have a different person. I mean there are four men following us.

Aiyana: "I think I'll go greet our guest!"

Yabi: "We should all go! You might drink them all dry!"

Etsu: "Let's go get our little meal before it run off, shall we?" Loud screams are heard from four men in a dark ally.

Police: "What could have killed these men? There is no one here? No one saw anything come out, and they wouldn't be able to scale a wall in the three seconds it took me to turn this corner. There is no other way out either."

Person: "It was them the five vampires of beauty, Sora, Aiyana, Yabi, Etsu, and Komishi!"

Police: "Vampires are not real old man. You should know that."

Person: "Think what you may, but they will come for you one day."

Sora: "Finally we made it to the air port!"

Speaker: "Attention, Flight 66, now boarding!"

Yabi: "Oh crap! Hurry up or we'll miss our flight!"

Aiyana: "Let's go! The could leave without us!"Yabi: "We are finally going to meet Shika!"

Sora: "Correction we are going to meet Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, and ShikaMARU."

Aiyana: "Not to mention all those other people."

Yabi: "Yeah, but Shika is the most important!"

SAE: "NO, HE IS NOT! And his name is NOT Shika it's SHIKAMARU!"

Yabi: "What ever! I don't feel like arguing."

Aiyana: "Yeah, because you know you would lose. Also our guys are much stronger than yours."

Etsu: "Would you two shut it! We're here now!"

All: "FINALY WE'VE MADE IT! AHHHHHHHHH!" They scream happily.

Yabi: "Now where do we go? How do we get there Sora?"

Sora: "We need to go to a cave that has the same star shape as my necklace. When we get there we put the necklace in place and say 'take us home to Kohana' Then the door will open and when we all make it through it will close forever."

Aiyana: "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Sora: "Follow me I know were the cave is."

Yabi: "How do you know?"

Sora: "It calls out to the necklace. Like it is pulling me, begging me to come open it and walk through." Five minutes later they arrive at a cave. "We are here. This is the cave."

Aiyana: "Whoa! That was fast!"

Etsu: "Look there's the star shape!" Sora walks up to the wall and places the necklace there.

All: "Take us home to Kohana!" The door opens to reveal a forest. The four friends quickly steep through and the door seals behind them.


End file.
